As is now known, the Internet provides an extraordinary opportunity for exchange of information. The largest and most visible system is the use of web sites. People around the world who can access the Internet and who have a web browser can access and view information on almost any topic via a web site. This information can be rich in content such as text, graphics, photography, audio, video, etc.
The problem with these web site browsers is they do not all support the same rich content. For example, Microsoft MSN does not support advanced JAVA script but Netscape does. Therefore, if a web site has content using advanced JAVA script, it cannot be seen as intended on an MSN system.
Another issue with web site browsers, even from the same company, is that they are constantly updated with new features under new versions. Data designed using these new features cannot be seen on older versions.
With controlled access sites, data can be sorted and filtered even down to an individual's personal preference or profile. Again, the information comes from a large database that was programmed or posted in the public system for viewing. The web site is basically filtering and delivering a subset of that pre-programmed information to the individual.
E-mail via the Internet is also a known means of exchanging information. E-mail employs a public distribution system designed to deliver information to an individual or group which works very much like the public postal system. People on an e-mail system can send a message to almost anyone, if they know or can find out their e-mail address.
There are numerous e-mail systems available, such as Microsoft® Outlook Express, America Online, Netscape, etc. E-mail is designed to deliver common text messages and attachments within an agreed-upon protocol. Attachments are typically used to send non-text data to recipients. However, this information can only be viewed if the recipient has the software to open the file format.
Some e-mail systems are now providing advanced features for sending photographs, voice messages and even HTML content. Most of the time these more advanced capabilities are difficult to use, and are therefore, seldomly used. In addition, because these advanced capabilities are not built by standardized, system-wide protocols, they are not supported on other e-mail systems. The recipient then sees a file that is reduced back to simple text.
There is another system supported on the Internet that is commonly referred to as network conferencing. These systems support a dedicated channel between one-to-one nor one-to-many parties via the Internet. In a net conference, parties in different locations can exchange multiple types of data in a real-time environment. They support voice exchange, live video, and the ability to view and change common data that is being displayed on all computer screens involved in the conference. These systems require a strict compatibility of software brand and version on all machines involved in the conference.
Internet web sites, e-mail and network conferencing systems work well for their intended use. On Internet web sites and e-mail systems, information is created and formatted and is then posted or sent to either a targeted or non-targeted audience. Network conferencing systems are useful for targeted situations and real-time exchange of information created during or before the conference begins. These systems fall short when they try to do each other's functions or work outside their intended use.
The present invention addresses many of the shortcomings expressed above, especially when users of the traditional systems attempt to deliver high quality presentations/communications information over the Internet.
This invention is designed to encourage the exchange of rich multimedia presentations/communications via a dedicated Internet pipeline between agreeable parties. Information is exclusively exchanged between these parties and outside parties cannot input information into this pipeline without explicit permission. The only exception to this rule is with a hub computer, which sites in the middle of the pipeline to collect different types of data. It also manages data exchange between the parties, combines different types of data, and even enhances the data for a richer presentation/communication.
In a preferred embodiment, the primary party providing information initiates an encounter with another party who would like to carry on an exchange of information via this dedicated Internet pipeline. In a direct exchange, the primary provides the receiving party with the software to begin the exclusive exchange of information. The software can be delivered by giving the person a CD/DVD, a floppy disk, an e-mail with the software attached, a web site location for the download, etc. In alternative embodiments, the receiving party subscribes to the presentation/communication system by initiating an encounter with the primary party after stumbling upon a web site, receiving a direct e-mail, etc. In either embodiment, the receiving party makes the initial decision to install an executable file onto the computer desktop to begin the communication exchange.
Once the receiving party selects to install the software, regardless of how it was obtained, the executable file performs a number of initial installation functions. It establishes a dedicated pipeline for information exchange, enables a scheduling function, and pulls down introductory information from the Hub.
First, the executable file loads a customized minimum framework for executing a viewer-type interface into the receiving party's computer memory (for example, the hard drive). The executable file also locates the receiving party's Internet connection (for example, an America Online connection, MSN connection, LAN connection, etc.) or a pre-defined Internet connection. It then links the receiving party's viewer to the hub via the Internet on a dedicated URL associated with the Hub.
In addition to the viewer, an entry (a unique identifier) is automatically made into a database on the hub that links the two parties for exclusive data exchange via this newly established pipeline. This pipeline will now download an introduction to the receiving party's computer. At the same time the primary party is notified that the receiving party has installed the software and the dedicated pipeline is established.
A scheduling program is then enabled that will later wake up the viewer and perform a two-way data exchange with the hub. All new information from the primary party is downloaded at that time, and information from the receiving party is uploaded.
Finally, the executable program creates a desktop icon on the receiving party's computer. The icon sends an alarm (flashing or audio) to the receiving party anytime new information is downloaded to their computer hard disk. Therefore, at any time, the receiving party can click on the icon and instantly view large, sophisticated and rich multimedia presentations/communications from the hard disk.
When the program assigns the receiving party a unique identifier, the hub will recognize the identifier and deliver to the party whatever appropriate files are awaiting the party. Any time after the pipeline is established, the primary party can interact with the hub to schedule and/or create information for distribution. The hub will take different data types (such as jpg images, sound files, i/o programs, etc.) and combine them with the display code into a single file that can be viewed on the receiving party's computer. Integrating the different types of data and combining them with the display code is done through a number of different programs called “TransLets” (Translation Applications). The resulting output file from a TransLet is a “ComLet” (Communication Applications) which is downloaded to the receiving party's computer. This information will be transferred to the receiving party's computer automatically by the scheduler at specified intervals. Two-way information can also be exchanged through the hub by using the scheduler or by directly clicking the transfer icon.
Although the particular kind of interaction between the parties can vary widely and remain within the scope of the present invention, the present system in essence establishes a dedicated communication link between the parties using the Internet as a delivery conduit. This system allows for robust multimedia presentations/communications to be enhanced and exchanged.
As a further aspect of the present invention, the viewer residing on the recipient's desktop, acts as a light framework for the execution of program files that are downloaded from the hub. The viewer can thus be viewed as a kernel which provides core viewer functions made complete by a program received (ComLet) from the hub. The kernel is thus completely unlike a classic Internet browser which receives only content to be displayed via the established browser protocol. On the other hand, the present viewer kernel becomes a completely different viewer media depending on whatever program routines are pulled from the hub to the viewer. This also eliminates any problem with incompatible viewers or out-of-sink (sp? sync) versions because all of the data critical display information is delivered in the ComLet.
Thus, the present kernel with one routine (ComLet) is a completely different program than the kernel with a newly sent routine (ComLet). In other words, the kernel acts as a framework by which program routines can be sent from the hub to the user for varied and robust presentation.